DEPRESSIONHOW IT ENDS LIFE
by The Human Being
Summary: In this poem, Armor King tells King who is at the end due to depression and drinking about it and how to come up in life.  Perhaps by hearing this, King may have shaped himself up.  Please read and review.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I wanted to write a poem in regards of Armor King a whole time, but did not get the best of points. Finally I got one, it may not be the best, but it certainly plays a role. In this poem, Armor King tells King who is at the end due to depression and drinking about it and how to come up in life. Perhaps by hearing this, King may have shaped himself up. Please read and review.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own King or Armor King. It all belongs to Namco.

**DEPRESSION-HOW IT ENDS LIFE**.

Depression, was it the big hole in the ground or was it the Mona Lua's fiery crater.

Was it the infamous economic downfall of the United States, thought to be more greater.

It is true what is stated does bear the called depression to be true when read.

But what I speak of is far more in terms of the mind greater in pain than the living dead.

I speak about neither of any downfall in business or of not a hole in the ground.

I speak of that where man feels Hades from the chains of misery to which he is bound.

It is depression, the depression of the human mind to be psychologically true.

This depression is something the mind feels never to be able to bid the finale adieu.

Chronic depression can come to the mind in any form like a whale or a garden shrew.

But when it comes one can feel the acid rain of agony and the cold chill that once blew.

You never know it come in you for it is like a phantom able to get through any breach.

But after it comes you can feel it sucking out your inner happiness like an agonistic leech.

That is when you feel sad, depressed, anxious, sick, lowly energized, and have the blues.

You seem to hate all and you seem to get mad even without any of the slightest of clues.

That is when man seems to be out of fuel and needs some energy to be in full throttle.

That is when the shop of the night is open where he can get himself a big brandy bottle.

He drinks and drinks and goads himself like a hungry pig not feeling satisfied at all.

He needs something more stronger, something that gives him relief in life from the fall.

That is when he goes to using something in the form of a snuff or a smoke.

That is when he goes for substances in the form of Bliss, Speed, and cracked coke.

He takes the substance of Satanism in his hands and gives a humungous blow.

And that is when he feels he is in paradise and he sees what he calls a morning glow.

What he calls a morning glow may be a morning glow in the initiation.

But it soon reveals out its ugly head from the glow demanding his life for its addition.

Now he understands that his morning glow was a sly wolf in a sheep clothing.

He now feels guilty for his actions and goes into the stages of self hatred and loathing.

Even what he called his morning glow is not enough to satisfy his greed of joy and trust.

That is when he goes to the opposite gender for joy through the sinful conjunction of lust.

He now feels pleasure and joy in his life from such a sin that he calls a warm reception.

With the passage of time, that joyful unity of lust and sin become his life's deception.

By his joyful conjunction of lust, he has now lost his fragile pious chastity.

Also, he has lost his respect and by this act, he has obliterated his dignity.

He feels again, regrets again and hangs his head in shame for his sinful joy attainment.

But that is not all, for a horde of fatalistic venereal plague have him in their commitment.

He suffers, toils, and perishes slowly in life from herpes, syphilis, AIDS, and warts.

He not only suffers physically, but also mentally, as his joy and pleasure slowly departs.

He thought that he never must have done this so far just for these obsolete pleasures.

He finally envisaged that he should have taken a path to life's positive measures.

He then became the sage in his life as he that depression was the cause of his state today.

With which the tormented soul in his cage of flesh and bones was free to fly in its way.

With this story, I conclude with one statement to be true.

It was depression in life that turned its beauty of a golden light into a sadistic dark blue.

There is a way to cure this depression and be free from the chains of misery my friend.

And it is to take the pain as your pal and follow the positive path in life in this dark trend.

By which depression can be depressed with happiness and peace achieved in life's end.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** Hope the poem is okay befitting it. Please read and review.


End file.
